


Resterò per sempre

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zinc soul [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [drabble mancata].C17 è finalmente andato a vivere con C18.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Personaggi: C17,C18Prompt: "Adesso devi spiegarmi come ti sei innamorata del nano calvo" "Non è calvo, è rasato!"





	Resterò per sempre

Resterò per sempre  
  


C17 accarezzò la testa di Marron, passando le dita tra i corti capelli biondi della bambina. La cullò, la strinse al petto e le baciò la fronte. Guardò le guance paffutelle e rosate, il respiro regolare.

“Un tempo anche tu eri così” sussurrò. C18 si appoggiò contro una parete e incrociò le braccia.

“Non puoi saperlo, non abbiamo memorie di quello che eravamo prima il dottor Gero ci modificasse” ribatté secco. C17 si sporse, mise la bambina nella culla e le rimboccò le coperte.

“Qualche dato mi è rimasto. Giochetti psicologi, anche troppi per i miei gusti” rispose.

“Non parlare di quelle cose davanti a mia figlia. Ed inoltre ti ricordo che lei non ha il naso, come suo padre” le rispose C18. Mise una mano sul fianco e avanzò, il seno le oscillò premendo contro la maglietta a righe bianche e nere.

“Adesso spiegami come ti sei innamorata di quel nano calvo” ribatté C17. Afferrò i suoi lunghi capelli neri e li legò con il foulard arancione.

“Non è calvo, è rasato. E mi sono innamorata di lui perché mi vedi come una donna e non come un cyborg” rispose C18. Abbassò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Sono contenta che sei tornato. Resterai?” domandò. C17 sorrise, si voltò verso la gemella e le strinse una spalla.

“Sempre” rispose.

 


End file.
